


Welcome Home

by goldenfxndxms



Category: batfam - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenfxndxms/pseuds/goldenfxndxms
Summary: The reader used to date Bruce but broke up with him and moved away. Now she comes back and the Batfam are surprised.





	Welcome Home

Damian sighed angrily as he noticed a cut on his forearm and looked straight in the eyes at the person who did it. It was just some random criminal who was stupid enough to use the dagger in their hands. Damian looked at the criminal and growled. “Such a pity,” He says while walking towards them. “Next time, I won’t be so kind.”

He kicks the person on the face then dodges a punch, twisting their arm behind their back. “Don’t try me, weakling.” He threw him to the ground and shakes his head. “ _TT_ , Fool.” He said with disappointment in his tone.

He started to walk away with the criminal unconscious and on the floor. The GCPD would handle it. He took out his grappling hook as you sneaked behind him with a smirk. You wrapped your arms around him quickly and carry him bridal style. “ **Why are you bleeding?** Did my poor child get hurt?!” You say sarcastically as Damian scrunched his face in disgust.

“I’m alright and I wasn’t hurt, moron.” He tries to fight you and make you let go of him. You chuckle and hold onto him tighter as he growls in frustration. “ **Put me down!** ” He bit your arm, making you drop him and wince.

“What the hell, Dami?!” You cried as you placed a hand over the bite. He lands with his butt on the floor and glares at you.

“You wouldn’t stop so that’s what you get.” He replied plainly and gets up still having his eyes on you. “What are you doing here?”

You let out a sigh and look at the ground, “A visit?” You sound a bit hesitant and bring your gaze to Damian. “Let’s talk about it somewhere else.”

Damian nods in agreement, “Very well.” He says and takes his grappling hook out and using it to jump from building to building as you watched him.

You got on your motorbike and started the engine. You then drove away and headed for the Wayne Manor. You had a _lot_ of explaining to do. The fact that you were back would make them all ask you questions. You used to live here, in Gotham. You used to live with Bruce and the boys. But over time, things changed. Things with Bruce got so complicated you moved.

Moving to Metropolis was the worst thing possible. It wasn’t like anything you were used to. To be honest, Superman wasn’t your kinda thing. You also weren’t able to be [S/H/N] anymore. You got really attached to the boys and so did they. You were their mother figure. You wondered if they still did or just forgot about you.

You sighed loudly and arrived the Manor, getting off your bike and heading towards the door. You knock waiting for someone until Alfred opens the door and looks at you with an expression of surprise. “Mistress [F/N]?” He said as if it was impossible.

You chuckle and nod, “Hello, Alfred.” You reply with a smile.

Alfred smiles back and opens the door all the way so you could enter. “What brings you here?” He asks as you walk inside with a sigh.

“Metropolis…I guess it just wasn’t Gotham,” You reply and walk in the hallway with Alfred beside you. “And…..”

Alfred looks at you. “Yes?”

“I missed him,” You confessed. “I missed Bruce.”

Alfred smiled and nodded, “Welcome back, Mistress [F/N].”

You smiled back and were seated in the living room, waiting for the boys and Bruce to come. Oh god, you were so nervous. Not even the word itself described how you were right now. You closed your eyes and took deep breaths as Alfred came back with a teapot and cups.

You open your eyes and smile once you smell the tea, “Mmm, Green Tea,” You say and take one of the cups and sip a little. “This is amazing, thank you, Alfred.”

He smiled and nodded while walking away, leaving you alone to wait for the rest to join you. That’s when you hear faint voices of an argument, knowing right away that it was them. You sat up straight and had a smile on your face. You hoped it would turn out well.

“Shut up, all I got was a cut,” You hear Damian snap. “Whenever the rest of you come back, you are almost dead.”

“Watch it, punk,” Jason growled.

“Don’t call me _punk_ , Todd,” Damian replies with a snarl. “Or I will bring out my Katanas.” **  
**

“Enough.” Bruce finally said standing in between them both and sighing while pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed. “She is back, we have to make a good expression of ourselves.”

Damian crossed his arms, “Why? She left all of us and now she returns?” He says with a slight growl.

Tim sighed and looked at Bruce.”I hate to agree with Damian but it’s true.” You frown a bit and look down at your tea. They were talking about you and you could hear them. You sighed and took another sip of your tea.

Bruce didn’t answer and Dick shrugged, “She’s back so that’s all that matters.”

Tim nodded and Jason let out a sigh, “Could’ve been anytime sooner..” He mumbles under his breath. They all walk in the living room with some of them smiling and others a tad serious. You stand up and smile.

“Hello,” You greet and extend your hand out. Bruce shook your hand and smiled back.

“[F/N],” Bruce says. “Nice to see you again.”

You sit back down with the rest of them sitting on a couch in front of you. “I missed you all.”

“ _TT_ ,” Damian said. “If you did, you wouldn’t have moved.”

Once you heard that you frowned and drifted your eyes to the side. “I’m sorry…”

Bruce shakes his head and gives an angry look at Damian. “Don’t be, [F/N]. I..I missed you too.”

Your eyes widened a bit and you looked shocked. “You did?”

He nodded and chuckled, “Yes, so did the boys.” **  
**

They all waved except Damian who kept his arms crossed and let out a sigh. “Fine, your company has been quite missed.” He lets out a huff as you smile.

“I wish I had never done what I did,” You sighed. “It was the worst decision in my life…Leaving my family.”

They all looked at you with a slight smile, “We wish the same.” Bruce added sitting next to you. The boys looked at each other then at you smiling.

“I think that’s our cue to leave,” Jason said as he stood up, the rest doing the same. They all nodded and walked away leaving the two of you together.

You smiled and leaned on Bruce, “I missed you, a lot.” You turn your face towards him as he smiles back at you. You take his hand and rub it with your thumb sighing, “I should’ve never left Gotham.”

Bruce nodded and sighed back, “You shouldn’t have but you already did.”

You nodded back and felt your faces getting closer to each other. “I’m back now…” You trail off trying to move your face closer.

“That’s all that matters..” Bruce said while having his hand on your cheek, brushing your hair from your face and behind your ear. He then placed a soft kiss on your lips. “Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, I hoped that didn't suck! Anyways, thank you all for reading my fic <3!


End file.
